


My crimson heart

by season_Rayne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/season_Rayne/pseuds/season_Rayne
Summary: “I don’t understand.....”“I think you do.”His turquoise eyes burned into yours, looking into your soul. His hands crossed with his head resting on it, his elbows keeping him up. You stood and looked down at him. Purely confused as to what he meant.“But....I-“He cut you off by sighing.“You’ll figure it out soon enough I guess”He then stood up without another word or another glance, he walked past you purposely brushing against you before leaving the room. Leaving you confused and kind of distressed.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	My crimson heart

**Author's Note:**

> || Hello! Author speaking, just to make this clear, this is a Eren Jeager/Yeager x female reader story, this will have gore (because it is AOT), and a future lemon! I will put a warning in the beginning when a lemon will be in the chapter. 
> 
> If anything is in italics that means that the certain event was a memory/past or when the character is thinking. That will be specified in the story to seize any confusion, 
> 
> Also! If you see another version of this story on FanFiction.Net just know that was me! But I didn’t like the layout so I decided to move my story over here. 
> 
> So read at your own caution! Thank you and enjoy! ||

“Hey you! Get back here!” The boy yelled with his oddly strong and loud voice. You’re panting and breathing hard, running as fast as your little legs would let you. You heard this boy laugh, as his footsteps got closer and closer. All the sudden you were lifted into the air by your collar, the front of your shirt beginning to choke you. The boy twisted his hand a little to force you to make eye contact with him. He had a sadistic smile on his face which scared you. But his smile started to turn into a blur and you felt your throat burn as you began to lose the only oxygen you had left.   
  
He let go of you, dropping you to the ground, you fell on your side sense your knees didn’t give you enough support to stay on them. The boy then pressed his left foot on the side of your head. You cried out at the impact to your head being stepped on. With one eye you were able to look up at him. His smirk was gone his face expression was now blank, almost a frown. “Such a pity” he said, monotone type of voice. He started moving his foot side to side squishing your face, causing you to cry out again, sense the skin on your head and side of face was being twisted with his foot.   
  
He then leaned down, kneeling on his right knee and keeping his left foot placed on your head. His smirk returned to his face. “Please...let me go...I did nothing to you...” You managed to muffle out due to half of your face behind against the dirty ground. He let out a laugh. a deep one that definitely came from deep in the chest. 

“But you did do something.” He said his smirk not leaving. “You were born. such a disgrace, how do you expect to even grow without parents? See it this way, I’m just teaching you some discipline sense that old hag you got won’t last you much longer.” 

“Stop! Stop it!” You yelled at him. “Leave granny alone!” You yelled and started to move around erratically. He just scoffed at your pathetic attempt to wiggly away. He was about to say something but he got cut off by the sound of a gunshot being fired into the air. He looked up and looked terrifyed. He took his foot off of you immediately and he stood up. And he put both of his arms up in the air. 

“I may be an old hag but I’m a old hag that protects my children” You heard who you called “granny” you immediately got up and ran to hide behind her. “Such a shame a boy your age is bullying a ten year old girl, how would your father feel if he found out his son, who is in the military aiming to be a MP just like him is bullying a little orphan girl, when he probably has something better to do with his time.” Granny told the teenage boy who stood in front of her.   
  
His blue eyes widened in horror. “Wait....no...please don’t tell father” He said, taking a few steps back. “Then leave” Granny said. “And don’t come back” She said. “Y-yes ma’am!” He said and he ran away in the opposite direction. 

“That should scare him for a bit, he probably won’t be back for a while.” Granny said while patting your head. Your hair being a disheveled from the events the just occurred she made sure not pat to hard just in case if it might hurt. “Also, Doctor Jeager is coming for your check up today.” She said with a closed eye smile, even thought her eyes always looked as if they were closed. 

“So go ahead back inside okay? Find Morgan and have her help you get cleaned up okay? Before Doctor Jeager gets here okay?”

”yes ma’am” You said a bright smile on your face, glad to have been saved by her and to see Doctor Jaeger, he was one of the few doctors that didn’t scare you. Apparently he has kids of his own so he knows how to treat them and his children patients well. 

“I’m going to do a quick sweep around here to make sure no more of the bullies are around.” She said sternly and began to walk away.

You ran back to the large building you called your home. You pushed one of the doors open making a small grunt sound. Once you made it safely inside you immediately began looking for Morgan. She was one of the caretakers here at the orphanage. They didn’t have many. Maybe only about ten care takers, five men and five women. Not including Granny. You walked past many kids playing duck duck goose and you were honestly glad they were busy because if they saw you like this they would be all over you asking if you were okay, and what happened. 

As you snuck past them you went up the stairs only a few steps making a creaking sound. You speed walked down the hall that then lead to a large living room. There you found Morgan folding clothes. This is where she normally was. 

“Hey Morgan!” You said excitedly. She jumped and turned around quickly. She sighed “Oh my, you scared me.” She said. “Oh I’m sorry” you said confused normally she isn’t scared of anything. And she seemed stressed about something, you just assumed it was the big pile of clothes she had to do. Even though she did piles bigger than the one she had on the table, you just assumed it finally got to her. 

“Are you okay?” You ask with a eye brow raised. She cleared her throat and nodded. “Yes sorry” She said and you smiled. “It’s okay!” You replied. She then looked you up and down. “Oh my! What happened?!” She said moving from her original place to kneeling in front of you and grabbing your cheeks. “Are you okay?” She asked. You nodded. “Yeah! Just some bully! I’ll get them next time! They won’t know who they messed with!” You said. Half truth, Half Lie. 

You didn’t want to tell Morgan how you cried because even though you were saved by granny a part of you didn’t want to admit defeat. Morgan smiled and patted your head. “I’m sure you will.” She said. “Did granny ask you to clean up?” She asked and you nodded. “Yeah! She said with your help though because I need a outfit.” You said.   
  
“And before Doctor Jaeger gets here it’s my turn to get checked out this week.” You added and her eyes widened. “Oh, well we should hurry he could be here any minute!” She said standing up. “Come on! Let’s go get you some water started.” She said with a gentle smile.


End file.
